Operation: First Week
by storyteller362
Summary: High School AU. In the first week of school, Kuki just wants to make this the best year ever. Hoagie and Rachel are having having family problems. Wally realizes that he's smarter then most give him credit for. Fanny just wants to make some friends. Abby is a spy among them all. How bad can the first day of high school be? 2x5 and 3x4 pairings. Now complete. Please review!
1. Kuki

**Woo! Story number 10 and my last of all my anniversary stories. 10 stories in my first fandom for the 10 years I've been on fanfiction. This is going to be the last of my KND stories with my time travel story as a bonus to be published a various parts of the year in 2020. I'm hoping to go back to my new years resolution and finish some stories in other areas but we'll see how that goes.**

**Please please if you are reading some of my old stories with them in high school, well. I'm reading them and I'm like no. no. no. what the fuck no. You get where I'm coming from. ****All of them had been changed and none of it will match up with any of this timeline. So please read this one if you want to see my view of them in high school. Thanks!**

O0o0o0o0 CHAPTER ONE o0o0o0o0o

**_Monday, August 22, 2011_**

It was quiet at the Sanban home as Kuki Sanban had made sure her backpack was full and ready for the first day. She had on her favorite black skirt that was fun to swing and her green and white striped long sleeve shirt, with matching shoes. Her mother had her super prepared for anything she might need and more. Including the color-coded class notebooks and matching folders. She ran a brush through her hair one last time before heading to the front door. Forget eating breakfast here, she would do it at her friend Fanny's since her dad made great waffles.

"Kuki before you leave, I had something special for your first day of high school," said Genki a small smile on her face. It was sometimes hard to imagine her mother smile, so this had to be a good thing.

Perking up Kuki looked at her mother excited herself. "Ohh let me guess. Is it a new rainbow monkey? A new outfit? A pet of my own?!" she asked her voice getting higher and higher, each of those was something that she would really like as a gift.

Genki frowned a little at the guesses before shaking her head. "It's even better."

She pulled out a wrapped gift as Kuki eagerly ripped off the wrapping eager. A little confused but still smiling Kuki held her gift in her hands. It had rainbow monkey's all over it which was a good thing. She did love the entire product and line. She thought that she had one of these though.

"A rainbow monkey book?"

"No, it's even better a rainbow monkey planner. It's divided up by weeks and days. Even to the next school year!" said Genki who now had a glint of excitement in her eye. "You're making your father and I very proud. Now go and help your friend, then go and beat out every other student in that school and show them that the Sanban family is not to be messed with."

Her mother leaned in and hugged her tightly. Kuki's face fell a little into the hug before squeezing her back.

"Yea, I'll make you proud mom," she echoed before finding her backpack and headed to the door. A bit dejected Kuki met Wally at the end of the side walk.

Kissing his cheek, they walked hand in hand down to the Fulbright residence. She was going to help Fanny pick out the best outfit for the first day. That made her brighten up a little as they turned the corner.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Wally seeing her slightly dejected face. "I thought you'd be all excited for high school."

"I am, it's just that there's a lot of expectations from my parents. No matter I will continue on," she said putting on a bit smile and wiped her eye. "We'll talk later though."

Knocking on the front door Shaunie Fulbright opened it for them before making his way to the kitchen. Kuki had been a regular at the Fulbright residence enough for Fanny's dad to know what kind of waffles to make. He took one look at her and grumbled about something called the kids next door junk but made them anyway.

Making her way up the steps Kuki could hear Mrs. Fulbright making suggestions left and right. Fanny saying no to most of them.

To her surprise Fanny's hair was already perfectly done to where it looked natural. Her make up already finished and buffed nails.

"Fanny you look great," said Kuki hugging her friend. "It's okay Mrs. Fulbright I'll take over from here."

Grumbling the older woman walked down to the kitchen hoping Kuki had better luck then her. Fanny's wardrobe looked like an explosion had went off with clothes everywhere. The only thing not hanging out was her under clothes.

Fanny was pacing picking up a pair of jeans and then threw them aside.

"Hey what did those jeans do to you?" she teased before straightening something out. "What did you have in mind?"

"Would a dress to be too overboard? I want to wear this green dress with the abstract butterflies on it but it's spaghetti strap."

Kuki looked over at her closet and pulled out a tight orange shirt and threw it at her. Fanny disappeared into her bathroom before Fanny came back out. She looked pretty cute and the shirt seemed to fit perfectly underneath it.

"Now you look super cute. By the way did you see our schedules? By some miracle we did it!" said Kuki as she high fived her best friend. "Three classes together and lunch. How did you get yourself in an honors algebra class Fanny?"

"My math teacher recommended it," said Fanny proudly. "It's my only honors class but hey I got in, didn't I? We have Spanish, math, gym, and lunch together. I don't think that I could have made it if we only had one or two together."

"Or heaven forbid none," said Kuki rolling her brown eyes. She found her socks and tossed them to her. Putting away some of her other clothes she sat down at the edge of the rainbow monkey bed that she hadn't upgraded yet. "Hey how did your dad react to our shopping trip anyway? And how do you think people will react?"

Kuki passing her black boots instead of ballet flats. She had to think about it before shrugging and nodded toward the door.

"My dad's reaction will tell you exactly how kids at school will react. He never saw me after that shopping trip all dressed up. All he knows is that I went shopping and have been wearing jeans and t-shirts around the house. Although I really like some of these dresses."

She pulled out a light green one with darker floral designs on the side of the skirt and near the top hem.

"Fanny when did you become such a girly girl?" asked Wally from the door waiting for them covering his eyes when he noticed that Fanny only had on her undergarments. "The waffles are just about done."

Fanny rolled her blue eyes and just gave him her best stink eye.

"I've always been girly. I love rainbow monkey's, have had a makeup kit for young girls, and I've been wearing a skirt since I was 7. Now get out of my room before I throw a bra at you."

He bolted at the mere mention of her lingerie and raced down the hall. They had to get breakfast here soon.

Kuki shook her head and smiled as Fanny looked great. She could only give herself a pat on the back before changing the subject to some much more serious matters. Namely what kind of after school activities that they were going to do. At least she hoped that they would do things together. High school was not the time she needed friends drifting away from her. She needed them more than ever.

She bit her bottom lip and instead put on her sunny smile. There was no need to worry anyone about anything if she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Alright what's wrong?" asked Fanny. "I know that look, it's the one where you're upset about something, but you smile anyway to keep yourself from being sad." Her voice went a little softer before sitting down next to her. "You know you can tell me, right?"

It was quiet before finally Kuki couldn't help it. This morning was hard enough but yesterday was a little ridiculous and made her cry a little to herself. She didn't even tell Wally yet.

"You'll do after school stuff with me, right?" said the Asian girl to her friend. "My parents sat me down yesterday and told me that I had to do stuff to make myself look good to colleges. I don't want to disappoint them with what kind of stuff I sign up for. They're expecting so much out of me especially since Mushi keeps running away with Sandy."

Fanny hugged her as best as she could from the side.

"Listen I get it and if you want to try out everything then we'll do it together okay? You're my best friend and I'm not just going to abandon you Kuki."

That made her feel a lot better as she perked up. Her smile finally reaching her eyes unable to believe that she would think Fanny would leave her. Plus, she had her wonderful boyfriend who was great in his own special way. The fourteen-year-old sat up and started for the stairs.

"Alright I think we could try a little of everything for the first week and see what we like. What do you think about cheerleading together?"

"Me a cheerleader are you kidding?"

She shook her head before they headed down the steps. Kuki only put a hand over her mouth when she saw that Paddy, Shaunie, and Mr. Fulbright all stopped eating. Paddy even spit his food back out as Fanny went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Sitting down at the table all three of them watching her unable to believe that this was Fanny. She looked clean and pulled together, she was in a dress for crying out loud. Not only that but she looked cute as Kuki felt like a proud mother.

"I told you that they'd freak," said Kuki in a low whisper to Fanny in her head as Fanny shook her curls.

"You said nothing of the kind."

Both girls laughed as the boys just kept staring at her finishing her blueberry pancakes. Kuki laughing behind her smile and finished her own. They still said nothing before the two girls (plus Wally) grabbed their backpacks and headed toward the door.

Once they were out of ear shot and just at the door, they heard Mr. Fulbright. "Bridget what did you do to our daughter?!"

Laughing out the door the three started to make their way to school. Thankfully they lived close enough where they could walk or take the bus. The bus was just kind of crazy though as it would frequently get attacked by a bunch of kids from the elementary school. Wally could swear his brother would participate in that, but nobody was for certain. He spent most of the time with those kids next door friends of his.

Once the view of McClintock High School came in view Kuki reached for her Wally and Fanny's hands. Gripping them they started to the school with a fresh outlook. Glancing over at Fanny she nudged her friend.

"Wow, so this is high school," said Kuki. Looking around at the doors as student milled around outside and then heading inside. It was about twenty till the first class and they have stuff that they needed to get done.

"Big deal, it's just another school that nobody cares about," said Wally shrugging not caring. He had a feeling that he would fail anyway.

Looking at her boyfriend with a pointed look she cleared her throat, punching his shoulder playfully but with some meaning behind it. "Wally you can't say that, futures are made here," said Kuki waving in front of them.

"What high school rom-com dramas have you been watching?" asked Fanny looking at her friend with a sideways look.

"Think about it, we take the SAT here and that determines what college we get into. The college we get into determines the jobs we get. Our entire futures start here."

"You sound like your mom," pointed out Fanny once more as Asian girls' eyes grew wide.

She slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. "I just heard myself and you're right, I do sound like my mom. She just made me so nervous and now I'm panicking."

"Just remember you have us," said Wally gesturing to him and Fanny.

Not thinking twice Kuki pulled both in a hug squeezing them tightly before heading into the building. The two girls fidgeting and critiquing each other's looks. Kuki reminding the red head to smile and don't stomp around. Fanny reminding her to not grip her backpack and to stay calm. It was hard to stay calm when she felt the pressure on her.

"Okay what are you two whining about?" asked Wally who was completely oblivious to their critiques of each other.

"Nothing," said the two girls at the same time before laughing.

A few more kids were nodding in their direction. A few boys waving at Fanny and Kuki as she held Wally's hand firmly that way. Until finally they had gathered in the cafeteria to get temporary lunch cards and whatever else that was on that paperwork.

Kuki looked over at the clipboards lining the wall and took out the rainbow monkey planner her mother had given her. "Fanny," she said pulling her friend to them. "Those are the clubs we should find what we want to do get and go to the first meetings this week."

She nodded as the two headed over to the boards. Hmm, her mother said that she should do something athletic, musical, and intellectual. Or at least try as she felt her heart skip to join the school play. That could be something musical-ish right?

"I know what to do," said Fanny. "We put our names on everything."

"Everything?" asked Kuki surprised. "Oh, I get it that way we get to experience it and if we like it or not go to the next meeting. We have to try out for sports but other than that, it's just one meeting."

Behind them was a whistle as they glared at some boy that walked by. Kuki smoothed out her swing black skirt and nudged Fanny. That was for her obviously as she took Wally's hand. She had perfectly nice boyfriend herself.

Ignoring it the two girls put both of their names across the wall. A few people curiously watched them working their way to meet in the middle. Perfect, just perfect, as Kuki copied down the times of the meetings in her new rainbow monkey journal. Delighted that high school was finally here she high fived Wally and Fanny.

"Move," said a voice before someone popped up next to her and put a name underneath Kuki's on the yearbook committee. Brittany Jones written in hot pink ink as she looked familiar to the three of them but couldn't quite place it.

Brittany gave the three of them all long looks.

"Oh, I remember you, remember that slumber party Fanny when we were ten?" she said as Kuki frowned. She could remember a girl named Brittany there for some reason they were calling her number 12 back then. It was weird especially since no one really remembered how that party ended.

Fanny looked puzzled too trying to piece it together.

Shaking her head Kuki just gave her the best fake smile she could muster. "That doesn't mean that you can be rude to us and cut in front of the line," said Kuki looking over at the kids she pushed to get to them. A few grumbled and gave her a smile.

"Whatever, I'm actually here to put up my own clipboard," she said as Kuki looked at it. I didn't have a name on it just a stack of blank pages. "People will know what they are signing up for. Maybe you two could join."

Fanny looked at it contemplative before Kuki stopped her.

"We know whatever it is you're putting up must not be any good. Come on Fanny," she said taking her friends wrist.

The redhead looked over at Brittany giving her a once over. "And just to let you know that green in your teeth isn't very flattering either," said Fanny with a smirk as Brittany gasped looking for a compact.

Kuki and Fanny giggled before finding Wally to head to their first class. He just looked on amused at what just happened. They didn't have first period together, but they did have second, which was their honors math class.

Turns out it was boring, high school was boring, and Kuki already knew that. The first day was just going over syllabi and introducing each other anyway. She doodled in her notebook and got caught up with the people that she didn't see over the summer.

She could hear Brittany in the back of the classroom talking over some girl named Valerie say how she was learning French over the summer. What a jerk, she thought, as the teacher seemed to think so too and called her out on it. Until it was finally her turn.

"Well my name is Kuki Sanban," she said. "Over the summer I spent time with my friends. My long terms goals for this class is that I want to become a better writer," she said a bit foolishly, but the teacher smiled and nodded before going to the next person. They would have to divide the class in half to go tomorrow.

She lingered behind a bit to talk to the teacher, when she saw Brittany acting up again. About a quarter of the class staying behind as well to ask any final questions. What was with that girl as she tripped a blond girl on her way out.

Kuki leaned over and helped the girl scooping up an orange notebook and handing it to her. A few other people helped her and glaring daggers at Brittany who whistled innocently.

"Thanks Kuki," said the girl as she brushed off an orange and purple t-shirt. She was pretty with bright brown eyes and wispy blond hair poking out of twin French braids. "I'm Rachel by the way."

"Nice to meet you," said Kuki, "I'm sorry about Brittany, she's…"

"A character alright, I saw her picking on some of the science kids this morning," said Rachel rolling her eyes. She had a doctor time space and the continuums notebook stacked up on top. "Thanks again."

She booked it out of the room before Kuki turned to the teacher and explained something to her. Then went to find Fanny for their algebra class. As usual it was introducing themselves around and they were given their first homework assignment already. Blah.

The rest of the period went by fast. Then came her computer class, picked out courtesy of her parents, and she waved to Rachel also in that class. Finally came lunch as she searched for Fanny in the crowd. First day was always pizza day.

Spotting her in the crowd, she could see Fanny holding her a place in line. Wally waiting with her as she kissed his cheek happily. If she did that in middle school some of the kids would laugh. Now a few of the girls in the higher grades just awed at them. Standing up straighter Kuki looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit.

"Where do we sit?" asked Fanny.

Oh great, first impressions, thought Kuki as she glanced at Wally as he just shrugged. She saw Rachel sitting with Hoagie who was her history project partner last year. Abby Lincoln sitting near the main lunch line. They were here early enough and…

"Why don't we start our own table," she said. "There's an empty one right there."

She pointed to one closest to the ala cart line, where they sold extra snacks like brownies or those prepackaged cookies. Shrugging and rolling his eyes some Wally marched his way over to the table. Kuki shared a look with her friend before following him. They were just making too big of a deal out of this. We should just enjoy it, she thought, pushing back anything else that might be bothering her.

Heading over to the table they sat down as Wally recounted his culinary arts class. There was a lot of health-related stuff, but he liked that he could miss breakfast and still eat some days. Wally and Fanny had the same first period history class which was interesting at least. So far so good as Fanny looked at least happy to have someone to sit with at lunch.

"Excuse me but do care if we sit with you?" asked a saccharine voice as Kuki internally groaned. Brittany was standing there and looking down at them.

"Huh, sure?" said Wally making it sound more like a question.

Fanny mumbled something knowing what she had done earlier. Something told her not to let them sit with her friends but didn't say anything. Kuki sat back and tried not to make a big deal out of it. There were two other bigger and taller teens standing next to and behind her. They had to be sophomores or something although she could swear one of them was a senior. Keeping herself from biting her nails, she sighed.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a girl with brown hair.

"Yes, it is," said Kuki looking at her. "For you, that is if you want to sit with us."

Brittany looked at her before looking at Wally and Fanny for a second. The girl sat down with them and happily munched on her chips, watching the drama unfold in front of her. She looked over at Fanny before taking the chocolate milk off her tray.

She smiled at her and opened the milk. "Hey," said Fanny taking a deep breath. She was probably singing in her mind like her lessons from summer.

"You know Fanny, I would have liked to be your friend, but I think you had too much of a hot temper to even deal with. You know these two will drop you like a hot potato soon." She nodded to Kuki and Wally as she felt her jaw drop some.

Okay that was it, as she tried to stay out of it as she saw Fanny's face harden.

"Okay first up, it's going to take more then that to rile me up," said Fanny as she looked at Wally who gave her a fist bump underneath the table. Kuki just smiled as her mother's idea was actually working.

"You know you're only picking on everyone because you feel insecure," said Kuki finally speaking up. "You've been picking on people all day and for what? Just to stay on top, high school it's just another school that nobody cares about. Well except colleges," She could see Wally's look of surprise knowing that she used his words.

"Besides," said Fanny. "You're the one making a big deal. Do you feel threatened or something?"

"As if, Wally's as dumb as he was last year. Kuki you're just as oblivious as before. Fanny you're just going to get your own self in trouble." Her eyes lingering on Fanny with some kind of disgust written on her face.

By now they had a small crowd around them. A few people ignored them and a few others watching with interest.

"Oh your just upset because Fanny grew hot and you don't have anyone to pick on. It's not our fault that you're looking for validation," said Kuki before throwing her hand over her mouth. A gasp escaped Fanny's and her mouth. She couldn't believe that she just said that as everyone in the crowd was watching the three girls.

Fanny grew red before straightening herself up and gave Kuki a look to defend herself. "Besides you're the one making trouble here not us, I'm guessing that you're trying to take Stacey's place?"

Stacey the girl that was on the cheerleading team and supposedly a legend. She liked to pick on the kids in the neighborhood and did some spy thing way back when they were kids. We are going to be in so much trouble, thought Kuki before she heard it. What started out as a small scattering of applause turned into small roar from bystanders around her.

"You go Kuki for telling her off" said one voice.

"Good job Sanban," voiced another.

"I'll vote you for class president."

"Yea Sanban for class president."

Confused Kuki thought back to what happened that day. She did a good job at defending some of the other kids from her. To be class president though? What odds did she have at being president and be good at it? She looked at Fanny who had her jaw dropped and looking directly at her.

Lowering her head, she looked at her redheaded friend. "Fanny I didn't even plan on running."

Fanny smiled brightly at a kid that had come up to them and gestured to wait a minute. "Well you are now, I'll run with you that way we have something we do together."

Kuki flashed back to yesterday when her parents told her to get involved and whimpered some. "But what if I'm not any good?"

"And what happens if you don't try? We support each other and who knows you might be good at this whole leading thing." Well that was a good point before Kuki found herself slowly nodding. Who knows? Maybe one day she could be president of the rainbow monkey corporation.

Her friend turned to the remaining crowd and whistled for anyone nearby to hear them. "Hey, Kuki Sanban for class president and Fanny Fulbright for class vice president. Sanban and Fulbright the, um." She looked to Kuki for advice.

"Like peanut butter and jelly we go good together to make our class the best," said Kuki finishing it as Fanny shot her a look before shrugging.

A few people high fived them before walking off to the next class. This was awesome and the best feeling as the girls shared an excited look. At least it was something that they were doing together. The rest of the day flew by until finally they were able to meet up again. Word of her and Fanny telling Brittany off was circling around the senior class.

She saw Wally waving to her as she ran up to him. They had to stay behind for a few clubs as she sighed.

"Okay good news and some bad news," said Fanny rolling her eyes. "Good news I found what the details are for president. Basically, as president you'll give a speech at graduation. Help plan the reunion years from now. This is cool you get to pick a special president's lunch once a month, like we can have pizza on the Friday of your choosing."

Ohh she liked that last one. Plus, the idea of planning prom sounded amazing and she'd get a pretty dress and everything. "Wait what's the bad news?" she asked tapping her foot nervously.

"Some guy named Rick Stoward is running, that's the guy that acts like it's the nineteenth century. Egbert Eggleston, some guy named Tim, and Brittany is running."

Great, she thought, knowing that she might not stand that much of a chance. Egbert was their class president in elementary school. She had no clue about Tim. Brittany was going to be a big problem. Smiling away she was determined Rick would be easy to beat at least.

High fiving Fanny the two girls headed to the first Rainbow Monkey Fan Club meeting, dragging Wally with them.

**Please review? **


	2. Hoagie

**Adding the note that Hoagie has a lot of episodes not mission focused. I decided to take one of those plot points and carry it over to his teen self. See if you can find the shout out I did to Mr. Warburton's other show he made for Disney! I don't have a prize or anything for it, but if you catch it let me know. I'd love to see if anyone catches the reference.**

O0o0o0o0 CHAPTER TWO o0o0o0o0o

**_Tuesday, August 23, 2011_**

Hoagie Gilligan sat up straight in his bed and sighed nearly beating his alarm clock to just simply turn it off. It was quiet a little too quiet as he sighed knowing why that was. Getting out of bed he headed to pull something out of her closet. Maybe something a little louder then usual? Casually he grabbed something off the hanger and headed down the stairs.

"Hoagie, breakfast!" called Betty Gilligan for her son.

"Coming mom!" he called and headed down toward the kitchen.

It was quiet which was usual as of late. There was a knock on the door as Hoagie went to get it with the neighbor, Ms. Pearson, holding a tray in her hands.

"Hi Hoagie, how are you holding up? I brought a quiche over. I though maybe I could drive you and Tommy to see with Peppy and Moose?"

He thought of his neighbors probably in the car by now. Honestly, he could use the time in the morning to think. Shaking his head, he accepted the quiche and promising that they would call if they needed anything.

Quietly heading to the kitchen, he put it on the table and took a slice out. It was still warm as he savored it.

"Come on Tommy I'll walk with you to school," he said as the younger boy nodded.

It was only the second day of school, so nobody expected much. Sighing he looked at where his grandmother would sit if she was here. Lydia had spirit alright and would probably tell them to hurry. Hoagie wiped his eyes and headed out the door. Those days seemed to be long gone.

Hurrying through he headed toward the school with Tommy. He supposed that he could have called Wally, but he would walk with his girlfriend. And he had no idea where Kuki lived. Plus, she did hang out with that loud mouth Fanny Fulbright.

Dropping off his younger brother at Gallagher Elementary did he stop and stare at it. Man, what he would give to be a kid again. Until he saw that lady that he was sure could make food attack them. Shuddering, he realized he was glad not to be at that school anymore. Waving goodbye to Tommy he headed toward the high school.

It was useless to be sad, so he pushed any thoughts out of his head and smiled. Today just before class started was the hall monitor meeting.

"What do you know Joe?" he asked seeing his chubby blond friend watching the kids make their way to classes.

He turned and looked at him a detective hat on his head and a lollipop in his mouth. It was just like old times as they high-fived each other. Joe looked around before shrugging.

"Not much," he admitted. "Sorry to hear about your grandma Hoagie."

He looked down at his feet and sighed nodding and popped in his own lollipop. "Thanks Joe, but what about the hall monitors?"

Hoagie got to the point as Joe just smiled and pointed to the door. It was to the old part of the high school before it got remodeled. Now students used it to store old prom displays and some of the set or prop pieces from the drama department. Just the usual odds and ends since that hallway and those classrooms didn't get air conditioned or heated properly during the year.

"There's a room that we can use, hall monitors are rebranding."

Quizzically he looked up at Joe. "What are you talking about?"

"School detectives Hoagie," said Joe shaking his head as if he should have known about it. "Hall monitors are part times detectives. See that teacher over there?" He nodded to a man with also monitoring the hall. "Our new sponsor. What do you say? I do the monitoring and you do the detecting, get a few new people on board and got our own special forces."

Hoagie stood motionless for a minute. This was kind of perfect in a way. It would take his mind off his grandma for right now. Not only that but he could spend his time with a few friends. The only thing that could make this better is somehow he could get a robot involved. Then again robotics club was yesterday.

"Alright, I'm in," he said. "You know this would be perfect for the journalism students. Care if I ask?"

"Alright, this'll be fun," said Joe before heading toward their lockers.

Hoagie waved before going down the hall to his own. He was lucky to have two friends as far back as elementary school, Wally and Joe. Although Kuki Sanban and Abby Lincoln filtered into his mind. Oh boy, the thought of Abby Lincoln just made him smile.

Glancing around he stopped and talked to a few of his friends from last year. He saw Wally and whistled at the girl with Kuki. Whoever she was, she was hot. After saying hi to a couple of more familiar faces, Hoagie found the one person that he was friends with easily enough.

He found the blond girl with the name Rachel T. McKenzie. They were on newspaper together and the Doctor Time Space fan club. One of the five friends that he had since middle school.

Hoagie Gilligan was already searching for her in the crowd. He didn't remind her of their club that he signed them up for and needed to tell her. After stopping in the cafeteria, she eyed him curiously.

"What's up Hoagie?" she asked shoving her orange backpack into her locker.

"Doctor Time Space the Continuums McClintock High branch already has twenty-five people signed up. I put both of our names on the list," he said leaning against the locker next to hers.

Her smile brightened up as she didn't even bother going to the wall of clipboards. She liked to be involved but she could only join so many clubs without feeling the stress of it all got to her. "Yay so there at least 15 more people here."

She shrugged but had that smile on her face as she pulled out a doctor time space folder for her first period class. Luckily it she shared honors English with her friend Abby Lincoln. Heading in that direction Hoagie followed her telling her about his summer.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother Hoagie. I know what it's like when my grandpa died," she said sympathetically putting a hand on his shoulder. Lydia Gilligan had passed that summer leaving the family rather lost, it was weird. "Hey, I have something that might cheer you up."

With that she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Rachel tapped on her phone as she grinned at the wallpaper. It was doctor time space themed with her favorite doctor, The Fifth, smiling back up at her. Cradling her space themed case, she showed Hoagie the picture of her new cat.

"I rescued a cat from the side of the road this past weekend." The cat on the smaller side mewled up at the camera on the screen. She had patches of colors on her fur and wide blue eyes.

"Aww, it's cute," said Hoagie.

"I named her sunglasses because of the black patches around her eyes," she said excited. "My mom said I can keep her as long as I'm the one feeding her and buying supplies."

He leaned in and looked over at the cat and grinned. "I can see why you named her sunglasses though, it's a calico cat right?"

"Yea, that's what the vet said. Now I want you to come by after school and pet her which will make you feel immensely better. I've heard an animal can make you feel better."

Hoagie just laughed as he saw anther girl come up. Abby Lincoln, the girl he had a massive crush on and even went on a date or five this past summer. Not that he was counting what he thought was a date. The bell rang as he waved to her before remembering that he would talk to her in history next.

"Hoagie!" said Abby as she saw him and threw her arms around him into a hug. A few people smiled at them before she shook her head ignoring them. "I heard what happened with your grandmother. She was pretty funny. I figured I'd get you an extra snack at lunch or something."

Laughing some he smiled at her while Abby took her beret off her head in respect.

He just walked with her to history class and sighed as the class crawled onward. Hoagie wished that his friends didn't keep bringing up his grandma. He just needed to distract himself before remembering that his mom said he shouldn't' avoid talking about it. The talk with Tommy did help that he had a couple of days ago.

Lunch came before he was cornered by Wally. His blond Australian friend had shot up in height and now just about as tall as him if not a bit taller. Wally caught up to him with an actual textbook in his hands reading something on the pages.

"Hoagie," he said. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I had to get away from Kuki and Fanny for a bit, they've been driving me nuts with how many clubs they signed up. I had to get away from them."

"Well I'm glad that I can of help," he said. "Wait a second did you say Fanny? Like Fanny Fulbright Fanny?"

He thought back to the redhead that hung around with Kuki. They were around each other a lot by the end of the school year. That couldn't be the same one that he saw yesterday though. Then again what other redheads did Kuki hang out with?

"Uh yea…"

"That's Fanny Fulbright?! I called her hot."

He stood frozen for a minute as Wally just laughed.

"Well yea, Kuki gave her this make over the summer and she has these singing lessons to help control her temper," said Wally as Hoagie covered his mouth. "Don't tell her I told you that, she'd have my head on a pike."

"I don't think anyone would believe me," said Hoagie shaking his head. "There was a guy in my fourth period class that wanted to ask her out."

Wally looked around and shrugged. "I told Kuki she made her too pretty. Anyway, there was another reason that I wanted to talk to ya. I'm sorry to hear about your grandma."

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm not the gushy type to hug ya and everythin but, uh, you know how I signed up for that cooking class?"

"Thanks for reminding me, I want to sign up next year. Who knew you could eat in class and get a grade for it?"

"Anyway, I figured that I'd make something for you. Better then that boring junk that your neighbors are probably bringing ya. Have anything in mind?"

Hoagie thought about it and salivated over the idea of something other than lasagna and meatloaf. "Homemade pizza sounds amazing."

"You got it, anyway want to eat lunch together?" he asked. "You'd be a welcome change."

He nodded understanding if he wanted to get away from the gossip the girls probably had. Then again Wally will probably join him whenever they wanted to eat together. The cafeteria wasn't that cliquey minus your first day. Then again, he was never the type to care anyway.

Together they headed to the cafeteria together talking about the new Yipper movie. Then promptly made plans to see the movie that Saturday. Hoagie just smiled to himself glad to see that somethings never change as he nodded at Joe in the hall to come and join them.

From the corner of his eye he looked over at the empty computer lab they were passing. Huh, one of those guys looked familiar…

With no warning did something fly out in front of them. Instinctively he jumped back along with his friends. What the? They all shared looks before peering into the room. The computer lab was empty right?

"Missing this?" asked a kid with light brown hair and sunglasses sitting on his head. "Remember it's chili dog day."

That was Carlos as Wally clenched his hands. This was the guy that would flirty with Kuki in front of Wally, although that never happened now that they were dating. Hoagie got along with him though since they liked to build planes together in their down time. Plus they both liked chili dogs, he remembered saving the factory with him a long time ago.

Looking down at his hands there was a message.

_The Bug wants you _

Who was the bug?

"Dude did you make an enemy with already?" asked Wally.

"We can make him pay," said Joe.

That was silly the only enemy he really had was. Well, who was his enemy? Scratching his head he thought about who had it out to get him. The only person that didn't really like him was Mushi Sanban. He hadn't seen her in years. No. No way would she be getting back at him now. Then again now would be the perfect time to strike.

Turning to Joe he realized that he had been looking at the message far too long. His friends weren't standing next to him anymore.

"Guys?" he said heading into the computer room. "Mushi if that's you let them go, its me you want."

Peering into the dark he shut the door behind him and switched on the light.

What was in front of him was horrifying enough. Joe, Wally, and Ace were strung up handing above a kiddy pool of spikey and jagged shells from the beach. That could only mean one thing. Sandy was with her.

"Hoagie behind you!" shouted Wally as the lights to flicker as he turned.

A bigger teenager glared down at him probably a senior and backed away. The other door that lead to another room opened with another teen in it. The knights of the round towel in normal clothes, they must be students here. Great, now he definitely had some enemies.

"Let my friends go, it's me that you want," he said. Why did this have to happen to him on the second day of school.

Between the two older teens did two kids come out. Mushi dressed in black bouncing something in her hands.

"Oh I know exactly what we're going to do for getting me grounded for life."

"Mushi I can get your sister," said Wally handing before the rope lowered them closer to the shells.

The other two boys gasped before glaring at Wally for saying anything.

"Quiet," she said in a whisper that was kind of creepy that they all heard her. "Enough time has passed where I can catch you off guard where you're not prepared. You're going to be humiliated in front of all your classmates."

She cackled like a witch on Halloween. His eyes were trained on what looked like a water balloon, but he was sure it wasn't water.

"See this?" she said bouncing it. "This is a glue bomb and that up there." She paused and pointed to netting in the ceiling. "Are feathers. How would you like to be called chicken boy for your entire high school career?"

His face paled before shaking his head. Why couldn't he make a cool enemy like batman and the joker?

"Mushi this is just stupid, you should be in first grade!"

"I'm in third," she spat her face turning warm and her ears grew pointy.

Oh no, he knew that look, he knew it very well. He looked at his friends who were busy trying to pick at the knot. Why did he have to deal with a third grader? He glanced at his friends who nodded at him to keep her talking.

He could do that and some cool moves on top of it.

"That's it? That's your big revenge to get the school to call me chicken boy? I don't know I think you could be more creative."

She twitched as a smile grew on her face. "Oh, I have more than just this Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the second."

He didn't really want to know more as he saw Sandy's cousins draw in closer to him. Focusing all his energy he looked for a weapon, but not before side swiping one of the cousins. Why couldn't he have anything cool or make something out of… Hoagie eyed the markers and stuck them together it was going to fall apart easy, but it was better then nothing.

"En guard," he said before it fell apart. Then sheepishly backed up when he saw them with a weapon of their own.

"Hey beach bums," said Wally before tackling one.

Joe and Carlos shrugged before doing the same. Wally had managed to give one of the guys a black eye as Hoagie found the light switch. Sandy was aiding his cousins and Mushi stalking to him ready to throw it. Then he hit the lights the fight happening in the dark.

Outside they door passersby could hear a rumble from beyond. Most shrugged it off while Hoagie knew that they were winning. This was perfect as he had pulled Mushi's hair by mistake.

"Hehe sorry."

Ducking he felt something warm hit shoe, he got out just in time.

Just then rumble attracted a noise until a pretty blond girl stood in the door. Rachel McKenzie held it open to peer in. Everyone stopped in the middle of their fight to look at her. A dark-haired woman behind her gasped at the destruction in the computer lab.

"Um Hoagie I was looking for you about the newspaper meeting what is going on?!" she said her brown eyes stunned.

"We caught them sneaking in from the elementary school," said Hoagie sheepishly.

"My computer lab!" cried the woman. "I'll send you kids back myself. The rest of you get to lunch."

Now this was a way to spend his second day, thought Hoagie, recounting what happened with Rachel as Joe, Carlos, and Wally told their side of the story. School should always be this interesting. Although he could go without Mushi attacking him and his friends.


	3. Abby

**No special notes for this chapter, just that Abby is an operative still. Since she's a spy there's less zany missions and more undercover work. Also have you noticed that some of the teen ninja's were football players/cheerleaders? That just spun the entire foundation of where Abby ended up spying very closely from lol. **

**Please review! **

O0o0o0o0 CHAPTER THREE o0o0o0o0o

**_Wednesday, August 24, 2011_**

Abby Lincoln hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and sat up rubbing her eyes. It was her third day of high school as she fumbled around for clothes. Not being the fashionista like Kuki (or what she had turned Fanny into), she found a simple pair of dark wash jeans. Then a white v-neck t-shirt and zip up sweater from her closet. Perfect simple and inconspicuous. It was exactly what she was going for as she brushed out her hair.

She saw Cree's old hat on her dresser before opting for the red beret she got visiting her brother this past summer. There, she thought, functional before making her way down the steps. Her dad was already gone for the day at the hospital. Her mom speaking in rapid French to Cree down the steps.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked breaking into their conversation.

"I have omelets," said Mrs. Lincoln kissing her daughters before going to the kitchen to retrieve it from the warmer.

Abby sat down next to her sister tossing her back pack next to her seat. Then looked at Cree working on her college homework. She was going to the local community college before transferring to the state school. She was going to be a teacher, go figure.

"Hey sis," she said looking at her notes. "Who knew you had to know all of this to be a teacher."

"Girl, I had the same thought," said Cree rolling her eyes. "All of this for elementary education."

Abby internally winced knowing that her sister chose this path to go after more kids with authority. She shivered remembering that day that Cree attempted to keep her from being 'decommissioned.' Never the less she still loved her sister and who knows maybe this would make her turn out better.

"Who wouldn't thunk it," she said smirking as her mom gave her the omelet before turning back to the kitchen. "At least you're not a freshman like me anymore."

Cree just shook her head and looked over at Abby. "Is that what you're going to wear? And why do you have a sweater in your backpack?"

"The art room is the coldest room in the building," she said gesturing to her bag next to the chair.

"You signed up for art? Girl…"

"At least I didn't sign up for French. We're part French and we speak it fluently."

"It was an easy A." The two girls looked at each other with a long hard look before dissolving into some laughter. Cree looked over her textbooks and just smiled at her little sister before frowning. "If you're going to wear that let me at least do your hair. Please?"

Abby looked at her sister with a suspicious look. "It's school not a fashion show and what are you going to do to my hair?"

"You'll see."

With that she spun her around and started to braid her long hair down her back in a French braid. To Abby's surprise she had done it pretty quickly.

"You've gotten fast at it, thanks Cree."

With that her elder sister just smiled and hugged her. "Have fun," she said before turning back to her homework. Despite being the youngest in her class, Cree was going to be graduating before the rest.

Abby headed toward the door after kissing her mother goodbye. Day two of this hell hole, she thought dryly, and shut the door behind her. The first thing she had to do was find Maurice and the others in the teen spies to help her out. They had a lot of ground to cover and who to spy on next. Cree was still a given but with her in college and plenty of antagonistic teens at McClintock high, there had to be someone to otherwise spy on.

Since it wasn't far to walk, she rounded in the building and found the library. Maurice waiting for her as she waved to a friend or two that got to school early.

Abby Lincoln critically looked over at her schedule and frowned. She had everything sorted out or at least she hoped. It was mostly honors classes except for the electives that didn't have such title. Maybe she could get close to at least a few lower rung evil teens. Then again that would mostly be through clubs. Hmm, she thought, until someone new joined her. Next to her Maurice Davis, formerly numbuh 9, and current teen spy caught up to her. He was a senior now but that didn't stop him from talking to lowly freshman.

"Are you allowed to talk to me," teased Abby looking around to make sure nobody could guess what was going on.

Maurice just nodded before pulling her into the library and walked along the book shelves. He found a book titled fun with philosophy, as the wall flew open a little. Cool, she thought, there was a secret spy room in the library for them to meet. This was going to get better and better.

"Now we can talk," said a girl with red hair. She had seen this girl from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. "Schedule please?"

A little excited then usual she eagerly produced her schedule as the girl studied it. Meanwhile Abby turned to Maurice ready to talk. She did have to make this quick though since she had to find her friends and scout them out. Make sure they weren't joining the teens.

"Okay high school student did you pick your activity?" asked Maurice seriously. "You have to get close to the ninjas and higher ups."

"Relax, I'm working in the office during my study hall getting me close to the principal and every students schedule. What kind of teams and clubs do the ninjas…?" She thought back to her own childhood as realization grew on her face. Some of them or at the ones she faced on were. "Oh, oh no, no you cannot expect Abby to join that."

Maurice just chuckled as he knew what she was talking about. "Okay you don't have to do that, there is plenty of others."

"Good."

"Too bad, if you got on that team, you'd be the first, no teen spy has ever gotten that close," said the girl. "I'm Briana by the way."

Now that sounded like she was ready to tempt fate. It was slightly degrading to her and a very feminine thing to do but if it helped her. Plus, there was nothing she couldn't do, not to sound too much like Kim Possible. "Well Briana, Abby should at least try…"

"Abby are you sure?" asked Maurice.

"Well what's the worst that could happen? Abby knows what she has to do," she said thinking about it. Maybe she wouldn't get a spot. At least she could try and prove herself that. She looked at him as he just sighed.

"You do realize that if you get on the team you can't quit right?"

"Abby knows it and willing to try. When's the tryouts?"

"This afternoon," said Briana. "Good luck, you really need it."

The warning bell for first period rang as they slowly exited the library one by one making sure not to get caught. It didn't look like it because many students actively avoiding getting caught late. Despite having some cool teachers, there were quite a few nasty ones that you didn't want to face the wrath of.

She sighed ready for this day to be over already. Doesn't matter, she had a mission already and it was to sign up for that team already.

"Abby," said Hoagie catching up to her. The black-haired girl turned and looked at him as she smiled. It was nice to see that she had snagged Hoagie as a friend before things became complicated.

"Hi Hoagie," she said and nodded as she looked at Hoagie critically. He had on a safari like hat, brown pants and a blue shirt with a white stripe in the middle. Basically he was as cute as always.

Next to him was Rachel as she peered a look at Abby's schedule. Over the summer the three of them had become close friends. It was nice to see Rachel was not recruited as a teen ninja. Not only that but Rachel looked almost like she did back then except taller and filled out her shirt a little better. She had on a v neck shirt tie dyed purple, teal, and orange. Paired with a pair of light blue jeans and gray sneakers she looked pretty cute. Especially with her hair grown out to about breast length.

"I like your shirt," she said complimenting her as they walked to first period.

"Thanks, I made it with Harvey this past summer while my mom worked. I'll let you two talk as I snag us a seat," said Rachel winking at Hoagie.

Wait a second, Abby knew that cue, it was a way to get her and Hoagie alone for a couple of minutes. Rachel was trying to set them up!

"So, how was your summer? I bet it was hotter than hot," said Hoagie winking at her as the girl only grimaced at that. That wasn't even a pick-up line or a joke, it was just an innocent comment. Never mind that he thought, they had spent a lot of time together this past summer. Now would be the perfect time to talk about what they would do next. "Listen I figured that we plan that next date."

Abby turned to look at him, her brown eyes wide as she stared at him for a long minute. "Listen, Hoagie," she said as he could tell how this conversation was going to go. "This summer was fun and our date was just that **a **date. Maybe one day we could be together but not right now since it's just the first week."

She couldn't help but already seeing them as each other's prom dates junior and senior year. Staying realistic she scolded herself to slow down. She wanted to make things slow with him since he couldn't get that directly involved in spy stuff.

The bell rang signaling that everyone should be in class. Hoagie just looked proudly at her knowing how she phrased her words. If she was being honest with herself, she would go on another date with him if it wasn't for these missions. It wasn't like she could recruit him without his memories. Not only that but she really didn't want to see him hurt.

Class just flew on by until she remembered that she had history with Hoagie coming up. Sighing she made sure her braid was still in place and shut her locker door.

"Care if I walk you to class?" asked Hoagie magically appearing behind the metal.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked a little more amused as they started to walk in the general direction.

"Long enough," he said cracking a smile.

She shook her head as she kept a sharp eye out for any of the teen ninjas or any of her other friends. Abby could keep things from getting too weird and look natural. This was the first time she was ever worried about spying before. Maybe because there was more at stake?

Her brown eyes slide on over to Hoagie. Maybe that was why as she didn't want him to get in the middle of this. He wasn't an operative anymore and she was. Abby would feel terrible if something were to happen to him.

The final bell rang as they settled to sit close to the door but also near the middle. It was way easier to get away with sending notes and… Or that didn't matter as a substitute was sitting at the desk. What kind of teacher didn… She just shrugged some teachers just don't care.

Taking a worksheet that was due the next day, Abby handed one to Hoagie.

"If you need help ask me or your neighbor!" said the teacher perkily making Abby roll her eyes. It was like a half free day.

Hoagie had turned to her with a big grin on his face. He studied her for a moment as she could see his brain working overtime. Hey, her homework will be done sooner rather than later.

"Alright I have to ask, I think I know why you don't want to go on a date right now and I get it. It's because of the way you were acting at the party? The one that Stacy was holding last year? Because if so, I am totally willing to help you. I am a great investigator."

"Huh?"

"You were acting kind of shifty."

"Shifty?"

"Yea it wasn't super obvious but after a year of investigative journalism I can kind of tell. It's either you're working for a super-secret organization or you were nervous. Either way I'll keep your secret."

Smirking he only watched as her expression turned to a stunned one. How?! What?! He figured that out? When did she become predictable and it was easy to solve that? Keeping her voice even Abby just laughed.

"What makes you think that?" she asked as the creep of doubt was on his face. She desperately needed to work on her acting. Otherwise the teen ninjas were going to tear her to shreds.

Hoagie just chuckled himself. "I guess I might be over thinking things. It's just that I really like ya and I want to help you if I can. Now let's get this work done so we don't have to do it later."

They finished it diligently while Abby was acting cool as a cucumber. That seemed to shake him off which just made her smile. It kind of hurt though that she couldn't do anything about him helping her. Or that they could be a team anymore.

Finally, once that class was over and she had finished her day it was time for her to go to the football field. This was the part of the day she was dreading. If anybody asked why she was here, she could just say someone put her up to it as a joke or a dare.

_Cheerleading Tryouts _

Henrietta would so be laughing at her right now if her candy hunting friend was here. This was just not her and she knew it. The thought of Henrietta made her smile before sending a text to her. Thank goodness for international calling. It had been a week since she had last seen her.

Several girls milled around the football field either changed into comfortable clothes as Abby went to put on shorts and a different shirt. Sighing she joined the others and looked around. Only a handful from her old elementary school. Other girls from middle school looked familiar but not completely unknown to her.

She stopped short in her tracks as she saw a very familiar redhead and Asian girl hovering near the where team was standing. That was Fanny and Kuki!

"Oh no Abby will not let them get on this team," she whispered to herself. Fanny and Kuki were friends, if one girl got on the team and the other didn't would she quit or was there a compromise? Abby gritted her teeth knowing what she had to do. Neither of them would get on team if she sabotaged them.

From the corner of her eye she could see a flash of blue.

Making her way over to investigate and not get caught she saw Hoagie there. Innocently he waved at her. His glasses on his head and remote control in his hand.

"Before you say anything it's not what you think. Joe Balooka is paying me to make sure that his sister doesn't get on the team. I even have the note that he passed me in math to prove it."

Opening her mouth and then promptly closing it, Abby felt her mind whirl. This was dangerous territory, but it was clear that he didn't mind. Then a thought itched in the back of her mind. She glanced out at the girls stretching and saw Kuki and Fanny. They were giggling about something with Marybeth March.

Cautiously she took his note. _Olivia can't get on the team, do anything you can -JB. _Abby just chuckled and passed the note back to Hoagie.

"You can do that?" she asked a bit suspiciously.

"Well I do have a way make her trip up some," said Hoagie a bit innocently.

Hmm, this was totally interfering with her mission, but she didn't want to see Kuki or Fanny turn into a teen ninja. Most were on the team after all. Hoagie was going to help her out more then she thought. She hoped she made the right decision.

"You know Fanny Fulbright and Kuki Sanban?" she asked.

"Yea, we're friends," said Hoagie. "Well with Kuki, Fanny kind of came with her."

Abby snickered before lovingly put her elbow on his shoulder. "Care if you help me prevent them from getting on the team? You see some of these cheerleaders are bad news and I think it'd be a bad idea if they got on the team."

He nodded slowly before stopping himself. "What do they do?"

"Can I tell you later?" she asked hearing the whistle.

He nodded rubbing the back of his neck and sighed. "Well alright, if you need creative believable excuses to get out of class let me know. I have so many great ones that I can't wait to use."

Laughing she just kissed his cheek in thanks before heading toward the group. He swooned a little on the spot as she made a very good decision in trusting him.

It was just a standard routine that they had to do. Some dance steps and gymnastic skills, some girls were called out for missing a step or two. From her spot she could see Hoagie using his remote to do something.

She heard a yelp from behind her as she saw a pretty blond girl fall back a step.

Concentrating on the steps and a smile on her face, Abby did a cart wheel when it was called out. This was so easy before she saw it. It looked like a harmless rock, but it was moving before stopping upon sight. With the girls concentrating on the steps, it was easy to move between them. So that's how Hoagie did it.

It scurried away to Fanny before she stumbled on it.

Kuki was next as Hoagie's little robotic thing did its job.

"Impress us with one gymnastic move!" said a girl from the team.

Rolling her eyes slightly Abby casually flipped over one girl in front of her and continued the steps. That seemed to impress a few girls until she grinned even wider, seeing Kuki stumble into another girl.

"Alright we've seen enough," said Emma. "We'll have the list posted on Friday afternoon. Rest up you girls did great!"

Not even bothering to change she headed over to the locker area with the others. Then doubled back for her bag she left on the bleachers. Nobody had taken it and Hoagie did great. Finding him she causally slipped by the team hoping to hear something.

Pause until someone said. "Sanban is great, but that was a totally lame gymnastic move. Wasn't she an operative?"

"Yea, but too suspicious if we put too many on the team. 86, 5, and 3? Too many, we can only pick one," said another voice.

"I don't care how much she said she changed, no to 86."

Abby curled her fingers knowing how much Fanny was trying. Keeping her cool she realized that it was down to her and Kuki. If she got on the team, she knew that she would defend Fanny somehow. She didn't like her too much, Abby gave Fanny credit and the respect for what she was doing.

Another pause and some shuffling. "I say 5, although I wonder who put her up to trying out."

"You don't think she'd like spy on us or something would she?"

"Nah, I heard Cree tried to stop her decommissioning but was like totally late. She was decommissioned for sure. Cree didn't get on the team but…"

She was stopped when she heard the low whistle from Hoagie hurrying over to him, she didn't hear what they had to say about her. Somehow, she figured that she would be part of the McClintock cheerleading team cheering on those wolves. Woo.

Abby found Hoagie quickly before throwing herself in his arms. He hugged her back before finally separating but she still stood close to him.

"You did great, I owe you."

"No problem," he said bumping against her. "So, I think I saw you listening. What did you hear?"

She shook her head a bit dismayed. "When Abby gets on the team, she's going to need a minute to mourn the loss of her dignity."

That made Hoagie laugh out loud thinking she was joking before high fiving her. That was a sure sign that it was going to be her on that team. Sighing, it was going to be worth it that she was going to spy on them. Not only that but they wouldn't even have a clue.

"Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream," said Hoagie handing her the discarded backpack from the hug.

"Okay, let's make this a date, a very sweaty date but a date."

If he was a cartoon character his jaw probably would be on the floor. She just wished that she had deodorant on her, gosh that was one intense workout.

"Really?"

"Come on," she said grinning. Her phone beeped as she looked down to see Henrietta's text to meet up in Honduras soon. Sending her a reply back she winked at him who just grinned even wider.

Hoagie just took her hand as they walked to the ice cream shop. She was going to make sure that another date would soon follow.


	4. Rachel

**No special notes for this chapter in particular. Since we haven't really established a lot about Rachel I took some liberties and what not. I have a special last chapter that dives a bit more into what I decided to write about her. Also I hope the cover art shows up! I also have a special note about that in my last chapter too. Nothing much else and I hope you enjoy! **

**Please review! **

O0o0o0o0 CHAPTER FOUR o0o0o0o0o

_**Thursday, August 25, 2011 **_

Rachel slipped on her long purple shirt and grabbed the everything bagel out of the toaster oven. It was her favorite shade of light and dark purple paired with her light blue jeans and grey sneakers. Her blond hair fell neatly almost to her elbow after letting it grow out.

It felt weird to have the house all to herself. Harvey already walked to school with his friends. Her mom already at work. She dumped cat food into the bowel as Sunglasses, her cat, meowed at her as if in thanks.

Smearing cream cheese on her bagel and some left-over bacon from last nights dinner. Rachel ate quickly and found her orange messenger bag. The first week and it was already monotonous, although she appreciated the schedule. Scribbling a note to check with Hoagie when the first Dr. Time Space Club meeting was, she put in her back pocket as a reminder.

Checking out make sure nothing was left on she patted Sunglasses and heading out of the door. She was going to be as independent as an adult soon enough, she thought giggling, and turned the corner.

It was a lonely walk as she wondered what Hoagie was doing. Part of Rachel wished that she was still friends with Emma. Her dark-haired friend had decided to stop talking with her over the summer. Now she was friends with that Brittany girl.

Sighing she rounded into the high school to find her friend or the other people from newspaper. Rachel found that she was pretty good at this investigative journalism stuff. Particularly just generally lurking around to get answers. It's like she was a spy in another life.

"Hey Rachel," said Hoagie as she saw her with Abby.

"Hey," she said catching up to them and seeing them holding hands before teasing, "I see you found a girlfriend."

"It's very fun," he said kissing Abby's cheek lovingly. She blushed before pulling away from Hoagie.

"Very," said Abby smirking. "Although I better get to class with Rachel, Mr. Schmidt isn't exactly the type to like us coming in late." She kissed his cheek as Rachel just giggled. Maybe she'll have that one day.

Rachel was a bit relieved to find Abby in her English class, especially in the first week. Shaking her blond hair out of her face, they headed to class hugging her book to her chest. Thank goodness she didn't really need much so early.

The room had rows of computers instead of a standard desk because of all the typing. Abby's friend had saved her a seat at the end of the row near the back. Normally she was used to the middle but hey, a seat was a seat.

"Welcome back class," said the teacher, Mr. Schmidt as he glanced at the door for any stragglers. Then once the bell rang closed it and focused on them. "So, today we will be free style writing, I want you to write anything. A letter, fiction, a diary entry, heck even fanfiction. I want to see your writing style. Nobody but me will read it and you'll get it right back. It's an automatic A, just make sure your name and the period are on it and print. I will give you until the end of class to write it. You may talk if you have a block and begin."

Next to her on her right Abby was already writing. On her left Kuki doodled a rainbow monkey on the corner of her paper. "I don't know what to write," she admitted as they caught eyes. "I'm guessing you're stuck too."

"Sorta," said Rachel not sure if turning in a Doctor Time Space fanfiction was a good idea or not. Maybe not since it might go a bit too far. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she thought about it. "Maybe you could write to a rainbow monkey." She pointed to the planner on the top of her books. Kuki blushed at the idea before shaking her head.

"As much fun as that would be, I want to write something that would impress our teacher."

"Oh any particular reason why? I mean writing should be fun," said Rachel thinking about her hobbies. It may or may not have included smutty Dr. Time Space fanfiction. She rubbed the back of her neck hopefully Kuki didn't see the blush rise to her cheeks.

Kuki hesitated before finally giving in. "I've never been in an honors class before, my parents signed me up this year. I just want to prove that I'm capable of being in this class."

That made sense she supposed and bit her bottom lip trying to figure it out what either girl could write about. Anything would really do. "Well why don't you write our teacher a letter telling him that? He'll appreciate the honesty and give you extra help if you need it. If it helps, I'll write something personal too," she said thinking about what would be personal.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll even tell you what it'll be. When I was little about 8 or so when my parents divorced. I haven't really seen my dad since, but I keep a box of letters to give to him one day or send it. I'll writing a letter and you'll write a letter."

Kuki turned to her computer and started to write as Rachel just smiled. She was glad to be of help to her new friend. Now the problem was just to write to her dad. It wasn't that hard as her smile faltered some. The last time they spoke he said he would call on her first day of high school. No call. Sighing she just started to free style type. It wasn't like he'd read it. The only thing Rachel had to worry about was structure for her teacher.

_Hi dad, it's Rachel again. I thought to let you know that my first day of high school is going great. I already used all the hot water before Harvey could get the shower on the first day. You know me, while I don't wear makeup and get dressed up; I use all the hot water, nice smelling shampoo, and long bubble baths. _

Minutes ticked on by as she typed letting herself get lost in the words describing new friends. Writing was fun for her. After all, it was her hobby aside from her technology tinkering or watch Dr. Time Space. Rachel had this feeling in the back of her mind that she was way more productive as a kid then she was now. Shrugging she tried to think of a way to end the letter.

_I wish you'd call me maybe sometime this week? I waited on Monday like you promised you'd call. It never came so maybe answer my text? _

She coughed slightly wondering if that was too much. After all it sounded desperate for a letter she'd never send. Never mind that, thought Rachel, before typing her name at the bottom and hit print. She'd get it back tomorrow and then put her hat box.

"Wow that was really, um, I think the word is therapeutic?" said Kuki as she turned to her. "Thanks for the advice. I hope the teacher likes it."

"Hey if it helped you then you're golden," she said brightly writing down the homework assignment and stuck her agenda in her bag. She had biology at the other end of the school next. Science was usually her worst class. It was her computer class that was the best.

"You know if you want to talk about your dad, you can do it with me," said Kuki. "We're friends now silly I want you to tell me stuff."

Rachel paused and smiled at her Asian friend. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Okay what's something that you really want to do one day?" asked Kuki as she knew her answer to that.

"It's a silly pipe dream really but I'd love to study in London."

"Like London England?"

"Yea my grandpa went to Oxford and even taught there until the war. He met a lot of cool and interesting people. I figured one year I'd go and feel closer to him, ya know?"

"Cool! Okay, I'll tell you a fact about me," said Kuki narrowing her eyes as she thought about it. "My granny lives in Japan and we see her at Christmas sometimes." She rummaged around her purse and pulled out a very sparkly cell phone case. "Here what's your cell phone number?"

Rachel blinked her brown eyes at her surprised. Huh? "Um," said Rachel as she took Kuki's phone and typed it in her contacts. "You want to be my friend? Like outside of class?"

"Why not?"

"Fair enough." Rachel didn't think they had much in common, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Normally all her school friends stayed at school. "And I'll totally vote for you by the way."

"Well that's not why I asked but thanks!"

The warning bell rang above their heads as Rachel unlocked her phone and handed it to Kuki. She put her number in quickly before giving her a brief hug. It was enough for Rachel to smile before heading off to her biology class. Okay she had one more friend then she did yesterday. It was going to be nice to have someone to walk to school with, she thought, humming the Dr. Time Space theme song. Maybe she'll find another someone in the McClintock branch or student council. Despite it being only first period, the day started great. Now if only one day she could hear back from her dad.

Pulling out her phone she almost texted Hoagie for the date and time of the Dr. Time Space Club meeting. That didn't seem to matter as he had found her shortly after walking out of English to talk to Abby. Grinning at him Rachel tapped his shoulder. He kissed Abby before they walked off to science together.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know when the first Doctor Time Space fan club was," she said.

"Oh tonight," said Hoagie nonchalantly.

Great, good thing she asked him as she was a bit surprised. "Tonight?! Let me text my mom and Harvey. Thanks Hoagie, I'm glad it doesn't conflict with computer club at least."

They rounded the hall to the science hallway with Hoagie looking at a little surprised. "You signed up for computer club?"

Sighing Rachel had an answer for that right up her sleeve. "The way I see it in college you need to find something practical and something fun to study. Maybe that combines it, so while I look for something fun, I capitalize on the practical. We'll always have computers and I'm interested in hacking, so why not?"

"What's your fun thing?" asked Hoagie curious.

"Not sure yet, maybe writing sci-fi? Or maybe an international spy, spying sounds like fun."

Part of her was thinking that maybe she did something like that already. Nah, she dismissed wondering why or how that would have already happened. Hoagie gave her another suggestion snapping her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head she looked at her friend.

"You'd be a good leader or a teacher."

"Really? A spy sounds like more fun," she said before the warning bell rang.

They went into science together and sat down ready to learn for the day. Everything else passed by very quickly as the day got better. There was spaghetti served in the cafeteria. Scotty Vincent asked her on a date for this Saturday to see a movie. It was great for the first week of school.

Finally, the last bell rang as she headed to room 362. Funny, that number sounded really familiar as she just shook her head. She walked into the room and saw the 25 people that had signed up for the club with familiar and unfamiliar faces alike.

One of the boys just looked surprised to see her coming into the room. She saw Hoagie talking to Herbie about something or another. Getting closer she could hear Hoagie telling him to ditch the pocket protector. She remembered Herbie he went to Meyer with her once upon a time.

"There's girls in the club now," said a voice.

She looked around to see a few girls maybe about 10 in the room. Besides herself there was Kuki and Fanny who were going club to club looking for something to join together. Something told her that they wouldn't stay. Cailin from her third period class and then 6 other girls she didn't know.

Someone tapped her shoulder as she looked and smiled at a black-haired boy. "Can I help you?"

"You're not just here because you like the revival series, right?" he asked as she looked at this guy. It was James from her science class. He had thick-rimmed glasses, dark blue pants, a light blue shirt, a red bow tie, and black shoes. Something about him was somewhat familiar but she waved it off.

"What if we are?" she asked knowing that wasn't why she was here but some of the new people could be.

"Then you're not a true fan, get out!"

She looked at him as a few other people were watching the confrontation. Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned to the small crowd. She just wanted people to discuss the show with and this wasn't what she expected. Especially after how well the middle branch went.

"Listen just because some of us only saw the revival doesn't mean we don't like Dr. Time Space. We can show them just how great Sarah Jane is or Ian is," she said as a few people applauded for mentioning their favorite characters.

James looked at her before breaking out into a smile. "You're a fan of the fourth doctor I guess?" he asked as she let out a sigh of relief. He knew a real fan as she smiled.

"Fan yes, but the fifth is my favorite."

Hoagie whooped from the crowd as she giggled.

"Hmm alright, you can stay," said James, "but I think everyone should see these 62 episodes from the first couple of seasons."

That was when a few people left leaving about 20 still in the room including Cailin. She was going to have someone to walk home with.

"Great speech," said Hoagie passing her a snack. "You're going to become popular with us. You can go easily between the popular kids and not have a problem."

That just made her laugh a little harder. Maybe she could be popular after all, her date this Saturday was sophomore class president. "I'm used to blending in, but I don't mind being popular with you guys. I think I can get used to it."

With that she joined in the conversation about the new episode coming out this week. Yep, this was her week as her thoughts from earlier got tucked in the back of her mind. Everything was working out.


	5. Wally

**No special notes for this chapter in particular. Everything I've thought about Wally just kind of ended up in the chapter even though it's pretty short. Enjoy and p****lease review! **

O0o0o0o0 CHAPTER FIVE o0o0o0o

_**Thursday, August 25, 2011 **_

Wallabee Beetles was fortunate enough to have cooking classes second period. Fanny teased him a bit about learning how to cook, but he just scoffed it off. He could miss breakfast and still eat. His cooking skills could charm Kuki from a mile away. Not only that but he thought his cooking teacher, Mrs. Matlock, was kind of pretty. So, this was a win win class, just so long as he didn't burn down the kitchen.

Since it was only Thursday of the first week, they were only learning how to measure things properly and going over what different pots and pans were and for what. Not only that but he got a B on his first quiz. Maybe he had an eye for this cooking stuff.

"Everyone did a great job on their quizzes," said Mrs. Matlock tuning to pass around textbooks and a note card. "Next week we're going to start cooking. On the notecard I want you to write down one thing that you really want to cook based on the information from chapter 1 in the book. Who would like to read first?"

Wally flipped to chapter 1 and saw that they would have to learn how to make muffins from scratch or something for breakfast. The quiche on the first page was making him drool. Someone in the back of the class started to read first as a worksheet got passed around. Crud, he thought, why was the homework something on paper rather then something he could eat?

Doodling on the corner of a piece of paper, Wally stopped paying attention some. Then glanced at the homework as something in him clicked. Hey, he knew that first answer and that it was right. Glancing around he could see the other kids taking notes on the book. Forget that, he could do notes later but he could do his homework now.

For the first time Wally felt smart in school. His math class he could tell he was totally going to fail, but this one he could actually get a B in. Forget that, maybe he could get an A like Abby! Rubbing his hands together he worked diligently on the worksheet.

Until finally the bell rang as everyone bolted to the door. Biting his bottom lip instead of going to the door he went to Mrs. Matlock. If he could do this, well in the first way, maybe he could impress someone else. Mainly Kuki's parents, as it was hard to get a reading on them. He could tell Mr. Sanban didn't like him and if he could do something about it, maybe he wouldn't get weird long looks from her dad!

Approaching his teacher, Wally cleared his throat. "Er, Mrs. Matlock can I ask you something about food? I mean what we're going to make?" he asked hoping to hear what he wanted.

The auburn-haired teacher glanced up from her textbook and smiled at him. "Of course, Mr. ?"

"Beetles. Are we going to be making anything international? Like from New Mexico?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look on his face but shook it off. "New Mexico is part of the US Mr. Beetles. We will cover a few places is there something you wish to learn?"

Oh, that explained why it was new, thought Wally, as he tried to picture a map. Huh, it was part of the United States as he shrugged.

"Well my girlfriend is Japanese, and I'd like to make something for her and her family. Just to like impress them." A hopeful look on his face as the teacher look visibly relieved.

"Oh, that's a good idea, very thoughtful of you. Well I can find a simple recipe and teach you how to make it. Do you have a free period or like to come in early one day?"

Ew, that meant getting up early. He thought of his free period intending to get math help but who cares, he was going to fail it anyway. "Seventh period is my free period."

"Perfect, just pick a day you'd like to learn and…"

"Tomorrow."

"Excuse me, did you say tomorrow?"

"Yep." He had a wide smile on his face as she just looked perplexed, he really wanted to impress this girl and her family.

"Okay, tomorrow it is. I'll find a recipe when I'm looking for others for the class."

"Thanks!" he said before rushing off to his third period biology class.

Doing a victory dance after shutting the door where he was sure she couldn't see him, Wally threw his arms in the air. That is until he felt a tap on his shoulder with some kid, he didn't know holding a note. He hoped that this wasn't a love note from Kuki. Not that he didn't mind being called her koala bear but still if that got out, he'd be majorly embarrassed.

Opening the note where nobody could see Wally just frowned. It was a note with a hall pass on it to go see the counselor, Mr. Parkington. Well since it wasn't the vice principal, he could safely say that he wasn't in trouble.

Quickly he grabbed the kid by his shirt stopping here. "Hey where exactly is the office?" he asked sheepishly. Not saying anything the kid just gestured for him to follow. Nervously he considered finding Kuki but refrained. If he wasn't in trouble, there was nothing for her to worry about.

Wally froze in his spot after he rounded the corner into the office area. That was his parents as he began to start sweating now really wishing he did text Kuki.

"Beetles to my office," said a portly looking man.

His mom sent him a look that made him want to melt on the spot. He knew for a fact he wasn't in trouble, that would be the vice principals' job. Waving to them they all made their way into a tiny office packed with books and a degree from Harvard on the wall.

"Alright, well we have the results of that testing we did this past summer," he said pulling out a file with his name on it.

"And?" asked Sheila Beetles holding her breath some.

"Negative, Wallabee doesn't have any known learning disorders. It appears based on several factors that he tests positively for creativity and laziness," said Mr. Parkington.

Wally opened his mouth and closed it. So that's what those tests were that Kuki helped him study for, he thought he was trying to get out of summer school. Since he didn't go to summer school, he supposed that he passed them with flying colors. He never thought of himself as dumb before though. He remembered once trying to impress Mrs. Thompson back in the fourth grade by misspelling words on purpose, just to show how creative he was.

His dad, Sidney Beetles, patted him on the shoulder proudly.

"There is one thing we noticed though. It's that he does seem to be behind in math," said Mr. Parkington. "So instead of Algebra One, we will have to put you in Pre-Algebra."

His mouth dropped open, that's where kids like Lunk and the six-gum gang had math classes. No way, he wanted to be in the same classes as his friends. Or at least on the same level as them. Mr. Parkington was describing that he would never probably make it to trigonometry or calculus by senior year with all his other classmates.

"No, please no. I'll study really hard and I can get help. My girlfriend is an honors algebra class she can help me."

"Oh, that is true, Kuki is a very sweet girl and if anyone could help him, she could," said Sheila brightly. It was like she had a daughter around the house.

"I am afraid a girlfriend might be a distraction."

Thinking fast Wally remembered that Fanny was placed into that same class. She was always tough on him and she could make him work.

"What about Fanny mom?" asked Wally to her breathless. "You know the redhead, she'll be good too. Or Hoagie, he's super smart?" He remembered him all the way back from kindergarten, they were friends and he really was smart."

He shifted in his seat appealing to everyone in the room with a wide smile. Pre-algebra would have been okay if Ernest wasn't in that class. He owed him money and a pack of lollipops. Mr. Parkington sighed looking him over once more and looked thoughtful.

"We have an office assistant that is willing to tutor. You two have the same free period, if you can keep your grade at least a B until Christmas break then you can stay in your normal math class. Come by today and meet with Abby Lincoln."

"That's perfect!" said Sidney nudging his shoulder. "Thank you so much Ed."

The guidance counselor looked at him amused before nodding for them to run along. Happy he kissed his parents goodbye before making a break for it. He knew Abby Lincoln by association with Hoagie and he was sure they were friends once. His time around being 12 or 13 was very sketchy. This was going to be cake, he thought, before his mind danced off to thinking about when they'll make cake in class. That cooking class was the best decision that he ever made.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by uneventfully. Well, as much as it could as he actually tried to pay attention now. Just keep good notes and pay attention, he thought, not wanting to get put in the classes with the people he owed money to. Or where someone wanted to give him a wedgie or swirlie.

"Wally!" said a cheerful voice as he turned to see Kuki standing there.

She walked up to him and threw her arms around him in a hug and kissed him softly on the lips. Melting into the kiss he hugged her close to him. His arms going around her waist, his hands got lost in her hair knocking her green hair headband off.

Panting slightly, she giggled ruffling his hair and picked up the hairband. "I missed seeing you just before going to biology," she said swaying in her spot some. "Everything okay?"

"Yea, perfectly perfect," he said a bit woozily. Snapping himself back up he thrusted his chest out. "I gotta start this tutoring thing. I wish you were helping me."

"Aww you're just saying that." She tossed her hair pulling him close to her.

He flushed at the contact and just grinned. Wally loved to see her smile even if it meant acting a little flirtier than usual. Normally he wasn't the type, but he grinned anyway.

"Well good luck I have to go to Spanish with Fanny, she's saving me a seat."

She kissed his cheek one more time before wally found himself back in the office. This time he was searching for the student office aid. Abby Lincoln, he knew her and what she looked like to find her in the small office.

And there she was in front of a computer an algebra book already out in front of her. Abby motioned for him to come and sit. She looked nice and not overly dressed up like Kuki and Fanny were. Her hair loose and the white shirt had a blue stripe in the middle.

"Wally, right?" she asked as he pulled up a seat.

"Yep, hey I know I don't remember you as well I should for some reason," he said scratching his blond hair. He knew her, and they were friends once but stopped for some reason when they were 13. "But thanks for helping."

"No problem," she said warmly. "I know you don't remember much of elementary school, but this will be like old times."

"Great, we can hang out and stuff too. Can I skip tomorrow by any chance, I kind of already have plans."

"Sure, let's get your homework done then. First let's get started with what PEMDAS is," said Abby starting in the book.

He looked down at the first equation and just faked a smile. This was going to be one long semester as he thought of Kuki. It was so going to be worth it in the end. Plus, the soccer season started next week, with plans to join wrestling and baseball later. Wallabee Beetles had this year in the bag.


	6. Fanny

**Huzzah my last chapter! I hope everyone liked this little AU and how my views have changed over the years of what they would be like. My next chapter will be just a huge authors note with a preview of next KND story which will come out summer 2020. This chapter wraps up the Kuki and Fanny dynamic from the first chapter. **

**Please enjoy and if you can drop me a review! **

O0o0o0o0 CHAPTER SIX o0o0o0o

_**Friday, August 26, 2011 **_

Fanny Fulbright looked at her closet and sighed thinking about what she was going to wear today. After all it was the day that they would be announcing class election results. She and Kuki were going to win, she was confident of that much. Now she just needed to dress like she was a winner. Refraining from the sparkle jeans she sifted through her dresses. It was important for her to look nice. She didn't have that natural charisma that Kuki seemed to possess. So, she had to make herself look presentable and approachable and as Vice President more accessible.

She blew a stray hair from her face looked in her closet. Fanny's red waves perfectly bouncy and less frizzy than it was before. She was torn between the dark wash jeans with a pale green boat neck shirt and a simple necklace or the dark green dress with a black floral design. Fanny bit her lip trying to decide which was better. Maybe it depended on which shoes she wanted to wear.

Behind her was a knock on her door as she turned to look at it. "I'll be down in five minutes."

Well that decided for her, throw on the dress and favorite boots would be easy. Zipping it up her back and found her favorite silver necklace that went with the matching charm bracelet Kuki gave her. Then found the dark burnt orange sweater that flared at her hips. Perfect.

Fanny flung her door open to see her dad standing there. Oh normally that would be her mom or Kuki if she was here.

"Hi dad, I'm coming," she said.

"Fanny we need to talk before you leave," he said as Jeff Fulbright gestured for his daughter to sit down.

"Er, okay I just need to get to school on time," she said sitting down at the edge of her rainbow monkey bed. She looked at her dad expectantly as he looked nervous about something. "If this is about fighting with Shaunie and Paddy yesterday over the last bagel I swear it won't happen again. I was really good this summer about not fighting with them."

Her dad just rubbed his head as she fiddled with a button on her sweater. "No, it's not about fighting you've really improved. What I'm talking about is this whole make over thing you did this summer."

Fanny looked around at her clothes hanging in her closet and blushed. Maybe they did spend too much. "I can pay you back dad," she said quickly.

"It's not about the money, I'm just concerned that you've changed a little too quickly Fanny-pants," said Jeff with a sigh. "You're just really growing up on me and that all of this doesn't really seem like you. You don't even call me daddy anymore."

Oh, she thought looking around and stopped playing with her button. So that was it as she just got up and hugged him. He squeezed her back as she separated and smoothed her clothes some. "This is me though, I picked out what I like. This was just a chance for me to start out with a new clean plate. I'm still me and I'll always be your little girl even if calling you daddy is getting weird to say. Can I grab a muffin now?" she asked as Jeff shook his head.

"Oh all right, just don't too wrapped up in your own world okay kiddo?"

Nodding happily, she raced down the steps to meet Kuki and Wally after grabbing her blueberry muffin and breakfast smoothie her mom had made. Today was election day and she really hoped that she and Kuki would win. Class president wasn't as important as student body president or student council president, but it was still a good role to have.

Together the three started to the school together randomly talking about the election. They were announcing all of them in the auditorium at the end of the day. So that left Kuki in a bit of a frenzy wearing the same thing she wore on Monday. It smelled clean and reminded the rest of the school who she was at least.

"I think we'll get it right?" asked Kuki tugging on her loose hair. "We have to. I mean sure Egbert was president in elementary school and Brittany could be scary and…"

Fanny lightly shook her shoulders getting her back to normal. "Stay calm, we can always try the other clubs we haven't gone to yet."

Kuki nodded as she grabbed a back pack and started to breath heavily into it. That was my bag, thought Fanny, as she patted Kuki's shoulder. Wally rubbed her other arm slowly calming the younger girl down. When she finally calmed down Fanny put her bag back on her shoulders and walked into the school.

Smiling at everyone they thanked everyone for voting as Fanny kept an eye out for their competitors. Then hopefully some friends that she had made through the week. She waved to Muffy in the crowd. Then they headed to class which was thankfully short thanks to elections at the end of the day. Tapping her foot anxiously throughout the day until "Staticky" Stacey finally told her to stop.

It wasn't until halfway through third period did her phone go off with a text.

K: I'm going to be late to lunch today.

She looked around to make sure nobody was watching her before texting back. F: Why?

K: Wally ate some coconut logs.

F: Isn't he allergic to coconut?

K: Yep.

F: He's an idiot, I'll save you two seats.

K: Just remember smile and someone will sit with you.

How did Kuki even know what she was worried about? It was a good thing her study hall was third period as she went to get a pass to the nurse's office. She sincerely hoped that this nurse didn't give Wally pink eye and use the crust to make apple crumble cake. Her dad nearly pulled her out and put Fanny into to Meyer Elementary after that stunt.

After stopping by and making sure that the two were okay, Fanny found herself heading to lunch. Alone. With nobody really to talk to on her way there. Finally finding seats for the three of them. A few people did sit down at the same table as her surprising the young redhead.

"Hey Fanny," said Stacey sitting down next to her.

"Hi Stat… Stacy," she said as the blond rolled her eyes.

"Geez I fight with Kuki over "Princess Character and the Rainbow Monkey Wizards Club" and now I get the nickname Staticky. Whatever I'm used to it, so I know you and Kuki are rainbow fanatics too. Want to go see the new movie?"

Fanny hid her surprise by clearing her throat. "You really want to hang out?"

"Why not? If Kuki can't come, we can still hang out right? All the members of the rainbow monkey fanclub are going," she said picking at her lunch. "What is this food they serve us. I swear I think I saw it move the other day."

The redhead grew quiet before finally adding. "I know right? I swear we had that cafeteria lady in the fourth grade that made all the food sing and dance. It was so disgusting."

Stacey laughed as Fanny did too. Oh boy she had a friend outside Wally and Kuki. Not only that but they could do stuff like rainbow monkey park outings and stuff. Part of her was wondering if Stacey was just being friends with her because of the elections. Then again nobody knew who won and no one would know until the end of the day. She had a friend, she had a real friend.

"Hey care if I sit?" asked a new voice as Fanny he pointed to the seat she had saved for Kuki.

"Um that's Kuki's spot but you can here," she said gesturing to the seat next to Wally's still unfilled seat. "I don't think that I know you…"

The brown-haired boy smiled as he nodded at her cooly. Stacey nudged her as Fanny could only think that he was cute. Floppy brown hair, friendly green eyes, and a perfectly oversized hoodie. "Alex Kingston," he said that made her internally giggle some.

Together the three started to talked with a fourth joining in until finally Kuki and Wally joined the table. Wally muttering something about why Coco Nutlog's had to be so good. Kuki open berating him about buying one off a senior when he knew he was allergic. She plopped down next to Fanny after saying hi to staying and filling them in on what happened.

Fanny only smiled at her friend and passed her an extra candy bar she had. A little distracted she was listening to Alex tell a story about when he lived in San Antonio. Her fingers curling her already curly hair a little more.

"Fanny, Alex was the most popular kid at Meyer Elementary and still is. He thinks you're cute, ask him out," said Kuki whispering to her friend. Fanny felt her palms started to sweat some at the idea. "If you're not then I will."

"Kuki what are you…"

In horror Kuki had went and asked if Alex wanted to catch a movie on Saturday with them. Fanny nearly swore as she used the words double date. To her surprise Alex actually said yes. They were going on a double date Saturday night. They were going to see the fourth Spy Kids movie. She hadn't seen first three, but a double date was a double date.

"Kuki and I are going to get a snack from the ala cart line," said Fanny pulling her friend. "Come on Kuki, I know how much you love chocolate."

Surprised and caught off guard Kuki shrieked a little as she pulled to the far line away from their table. This was not good. "I can't go on a date, my dad will kill me, group date or not. I mean shouldn't you talk to Wally about this?"

"It's fine, come on it's not like you'll get married. Not many people marry high school sweethearts unless you're me and Wally, because we'll be together forever and ever."

"Hmhm, okay does he know that?"

"Not yet but he will."

"Kuki you're getting into scary territory."

They waited in the line as Kuki thankfully calmed her down as she thought of Alex sitting next to and talking to Wally. Hopefully the blond didn't say anything too embarrassing. Together Kuki and Fanny talked about what they were doing after school. Kuki desperately needing help with her math homework as she needed to keep her grades up. Then about the other candidate's running so far, they were going strong.

From behind her Fanny felt a hand tap her shoulder. She groaned seeing Rick standing there. He was the other guy running and he acted like he was from the nineteenth century. He even wore the same thing to school everyday so far, to where it looked like a uniform. Right now, he was in a white turtleneck, dark blue blazer, and tan shorts. He was the most bizarre looking given that it was August. The only reason why anyone wore long sleeves was because how cold the building was. He just took it to the extreme.

"My good lady," said a boy catching up to the two of them. "As a candidate for office I figured once elections were over and we won. Perchance you would consider a date Francine?" asked the blond boy as he innocently blinked blue eyes up at her. Rick made her want to roll her eyes with his 19th century ways, as she tried to keep her cool at the use of her full name. And who used the word perchance anymore?

She felt her body grow warm and her expression twisted a little until she felt Kuki nudge her. Quickly she regained her composure. The tune of twinkle twinkle little star in the back of her mind as she took a breath.

"No but thank you for asking. By the way please refrain from calling me by my full name. It's Fanny."

With that she turned on her heel and walked up the cafeteria line. Nope, nope, she thought and decided just to by herself an extra chocolate milk and a cookie. She could really use the sugar right now as she didn't look back to see his reaction.

Behind her she felt Kuki come up and tap her shoulder.

"That was great Fanny, you didn't blow up at him even though you really wanted to. I'm proud of you and definitely worthy of being my VP."

Fanny just sighed glad she didn't have to worry about much. across the cafeteria she could see Emma Bradbury posting the results from cheer tryouts. Something told her they wouldn't be getting on the team. Kuki furiously texting Wally to look at the list and text it to her.

The two girls grabbed their chocolate and paid for it before her phone buzzed. "I can't look, look for me!"

Kuki passed the redhead her bedazzled phone as Fanny looked down the list. Neither girls name on the list. Although she shook her head although she was a bit surprised to see that Abby Lincoln got on the squad.

"We didn't get on the cheerleading team, big deal you have a good role in the play Kuki."

She nodded and just headed back to the table. In a way it was a little disappointing, but Fanny could see it coming. She wasn't cheerleader potential and Kuki could do way better than those girls. Besides they had their own list of clubs that they were going to join. The rest of the day went by very fast thankfully due to the short periods.

The entire school was filed into the auditorium with a lone counselor and the vice principal sternly watching from a podium. The counselor was Mrs. Newcastle and Vice Principal Mr. Tremaine as Fanny remembered that she'd have to work with them eventually if she won.

After everyone was seated, she could see Mr. Tremaine on his phone. Mrs. Newcastle impatiently tapping her foot looking at her watch.

"Alright let's hurry this up, I got an appointment with a chiropractor at 3," said Mrs. Newcastle. "As you know class president and the cabinet will be the same for the next four years. Yada yada, you'll work with student council and the study body president yada yada. Freshman candidates to the stage please."

That was them as they all filed onto the stage and looked at each other. Fanny could only guess that this was going to be fast. She had an hour to get through the freshman class cabinet, student council, and the student body cabinet.

"First up class historian," said Mrs. Newcastle.

Next to her Fanny whispered to Kuki. "What does historian do again?"

"They got to every event and help take pictures and other stuff with the yearbook."

Right, she nodded and watched as Muffy Jenkins won the position. Then there were a few kids that had to come from the Warburton School or Meyer Elementary. Class secretary was a guy named Liam Westerbrook. Class treasurer went to Egbert.

The Vice Principal never once looked up from his phone either. Fanny stepped forward with the others also running. Mrs. Newcastle just nodded at them before saying the next name. "Fanny Fulbright."

Nearly jumping up the name she just wants over and joined the other winners. She tuned out the small speech about how they should be honored to be president. Instead she looked at Kuki nodding that everything was going to be good.

"Your class president is Kuki Sanban, congratulations. Now student council candidates on the stage."

Kuki rushed over to the five and hugged each of them lingering on Fanny just a little bit longer. Okay they had one thing they were going to do together. Now they just had to think of the other 3 at least.

It appeared that Mrs. Newcastle was going to make it to the chiropractor appointment right on time. There was a student from the yearbook already snapping photos. Which the Vice Principal did get up for with that giant fake smile on his face. It was weird and cool at the same time as Kuki was speaking a mile a minute to the other people that won each position.

"Care if I go home with you?" asked Fanny once they were dismissed. "I want to see your moms face when you tell her that you won."

"And I have something for you," said Wally coming up to them with a pan in his hand.

"Wait I heard you guys weren't going to make anything until next week," said Fanny going to lift her the corner of the foil. Wally swatted her hand away as she rubbed it.

"You're going to tell me, right?" asked Kuki with a puppy dog look on her face as Wally just shook his head. She pouted as Fanny just rolled her eyes.

Coming up to them was Rachel McKenzie as Kuki waved for her to come join them. "Fanny, Rachel, Rachel, Fanny," she said introducing them.

Abby and Hoagie joined them as Fanny held in the giggle that Abby was forced into wearing the cheerleader uniform. The white, red, and golden outfit did look cute on her. Coughing she nudged Kuki who did smile herself. Abby's look just told them not to mention it at all.

After being properly introduced they all started to walk back home. Surprisingly it was easy to get along with all of them, even with Hoagie cracking some really terrible jokes. This having friend's thing was better then Fanny thought. Especially when she had all their numbers on their phone. Not only that but she was learning where they lived.

"Thanks for walking with me!" said Rachel as she was the last to go home. Her cell phone rang made her brown eyes light up as she heard the word dad escaped her lips.

Huh, Fanny made a mental note that she lived not too far from Wally. There was a loud clanking noise as some kind of robot appeared in the distance before they made a break for it. She was sure that she could hear Shaunie and Joey Beetles in that fray somewhere.

Now it was just her, Wally, and Kuki as the Sanban home came into view. Kuki groaned seeing that Mushi and Sandy were sneaking out the back. Wally clutched his pan before making their way in from the garage.

"Your sister ran away again," said Genki shaking her head, not even looking at them. "Your dad is not going to be happy when he gets home from work." Then she spun around to see the three teens. Fanny rubbing Kuki's shoulder looking agitated. "How was the election? Did you win?"

"We won!" said Kuki getting herself excited again. "I'm class president forever and ever!"

"Oh, I knew you could do it!" she said hugging her daughter a smile on her face. "Why do I smell Omurice with pork?"

Fanny wondered what that smell was as Wally uncovered his dish. "It's eggs, rice, and pork all together and rolled. It's for you, I figured you'd like it," he said before explaining to Genki that he was hoping to impress her with learning a Japanese dish. He used his free period to make it for them.

"Well thank you Wallabee I am very impressed. I know you make Kuki happy and that's all that matters," she said. "Now let's eat it."

She couldn't help but see that this was the ending of a good week. Now there was just the matter of one more thing to say.

"So I know you wanted Kuki to join a few clubs and I was going to help her," said Fanny looking at Genki who had an impassive look on her face. "Yea we're doing three out of four clubs together."

Genki just shook her head the smile never leaving her face. "I would think student government would be a great fit for you."

Kuki smiled at her mother happily though and clapped her hands. "We joined the rainbow monkey fan club, drama club, and I joined the dance team," said Kuki.

"And I'm doing all of that except dance team," said Fanny. "I'm joining the red cross club, which I learned was a thing." She turned to her friend who was busy eating some of Wally's food he made. "It's been a good day, we won elections, I made a new friend, and Wally learned how to cook. What do you say Kuki? Ready to make the most of it?"

"Make the most of it? It'll be the best time ever."

The two girls high-fived before getting more food, the next four years was going to be memorable.


	7. Special Notes

**Special notes and shoutouts!**

Shout Outs

My cover art is credited to and fabulously drawn by the one and only **pennywhistle444** on DeviantArt. She's fantastic and well worth the commission. My cover had to divided because of the dimensions but if you wish to see all of the characters together just add this web address behind the deviantart link (you know what I mean lol): /pennywhistle444/art/Commission-Teens-Next-Door-822044846

I had Fanny and Kuki's chapters all read fully complete by **dancingdeaky** here on the KND archive! She also had some glimpses of parts of Abby, Hoagie, and Rachel's as well. She gave me some great advice and plenty of input where I really needed it. She's wonderful and read her stuff it's amazing.

**Special Notes**

Stories that are set before this one includes:

Getting Things to Work

Starting All Over

As Time Marches On

You don't have to read them but I included them on this list because it was recapped in the story and lead to where each character got to each point. I'm deleting a lot of my old high school AU's so if you're interested in reading them let me know. They'll be gone throughout the year here and there.

I'm glad to see that this story got views and reviews and I hope everyone has a happy new year and see you in the next story. Speaking of which, here is a preview of what is to come. Enjoy!

**Story Preview**

It was dark where they landed which made Sonia shake a little in her shoes. "It's dark, I don't like the dark…"

With that the lights flickered on one by one down the mass hall. Surrounding them was file drawers, computers, desks, and at the end a map of the globe. It was messy of course but what kinds were actually organized like an adult?

"Kids next door archives," breathed Rachel. "Nearly every single piece of our history is here."

"Cooool," said Lee looking around at ice cream contest winning trophy on display on a nearby desk.

Sector V and the future version of sector V all looked around as well. Not much to look at yet but it was still interesting to those that have never seen it before. Then again there was nothing special abut the archives much. Just a bunch of kids that liked to play computer games or the book worms that didn't see battle.

Next to Rachel, Charlie looked around suspicious as he gulped seeing the date and time on the wall. Then turned to his parents and friends.

"We gotta go, we can't be here."

"What are you talking about Charlie, we just got here. Besides I want to see this list that we're all supposedly on," said Nigel looking around.

Then from out of nowhere did a female voice speak smoothly to them. "Please specify list," she said waiting for a command. Confused everyone looked at Nigel trying to figure that out.

"All operatives who married other operatives?" he asked guessing.

"Access denied."

Then he tried again with a different term. "Family trees?"

"Please specify any operative.:

"Any? Like my dad"

"Dad does not compute, access denied."

"Numbuh Zero."

"Numbuh Zero. Montgomery Alistair Uno Junior, aka Monty. Formerly of moonbase global command. Former supreme leader of the kids next door. Current status alive. Current status decommissioned. Current age 76 years old. Closest of relation: Wife, Katherine Jane Uno, alias numbuh 999. Son, Nigel Montgomery Uno, alias numbuh 1. Daughter in Law, Rachel Taylor McKenzie Uno, alias numbuh 362. Granddaughter, Margaret Clara Uno, alias numbuh 766. Grandson William Montgomery Uno. Grandson Charles McKenzie Uno. End of current line. Would you like to view other family?

"Wow I didn't know that my dad was supreme leader," said Nigel a bit in awe before snapping out of it. "Um, yea?"

"Computing. Accessing… Would you like to access black list information?"

"What? Um, yes?"

"Computing… Computing… Father, Montgomery Alistair Uno senior, alias Grand Father. Brother, Benedict Muriel Uno, alias Father. Clara Elizabeth Oner. Cornelia Josephine Oner. Caroline Anne Oner."

Then before they could continue on the lights went out. Confused everyone had turned to each other and Sonia nearly screamed if Kuki hadn't covered her mouth. Together they tried to find the door but instead heard it slam close instead. Oh no. This wasn't good at all.

"Night night," said the voice that sounded remarkably like Maggie's. The room started to fill with a something that was making them all feel disorientated. Wally leaning against Kuki and vice versa. The person at the desk typing something into the computer. Numerous clicks before leaving exactly the way the person came.

Once the room cleared and the lights went back on, everyone sat up. Rubbing their heads, Hunter was checking on each person.

"What was that?!" asked Abby stunned. "And why would Maggie do that? I mean your sister seems pretty cool."

Charlie only shook his head disappointed in what they had just witnessed. The imposter really had done a good job at making people turn on her. He looked at everyone else who nodded their heads. They had to tell the story as he shifted.

"Not in here, you might as well see what happens next. Just step outside you don't want to get into this."

Together they limped over to the time machine as Charlie inputted some dates on the keypad. There was a specific time mentioned. Finally, Terrence flipped the switch before they were off again. This time instead of going far into the future they had gone what looked like a few hours.


End file.
